Carta de Guerra
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Querido Feliciano: Si estas leyendo esto es porque algún Dios se apiado de mi y dejo que mis deseos vayan contigo. Se que lloraras y rezaras aunque te pida lo contrario. Volvere a casa, lo prometo. Ti Amo... Feliciano, no lo olvides. Ludwig.


**• Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
><strong>• Pareja:<strong> AlemaniaxItalia Veneciano/LudwigxFeliciano  
><strong>• Advertencia:<strong> Angst; y posibles errores historicos. Ah, y tambien un Lud meloso tocado por la guerra xD

* * *

><p><strong>·~· Cαяτα dє Guєяяα ·~·<strong>

Querido Feliciano:

"Hola… Feliciano. Si estas leyendo esto es porque algun Dios se apiado de mi y dejo que mis deseos vayan contigo, a que sueno cursi; ¿No? Ajaja, lo sabia…

Hace poco llegamos a Leningrado, los generales dicen que tenemos las de ganar, como siempre, pero nosotros como soldados sabemos que solo es otra mentira, estamos en el apogeo del Invierno Ruso, ¡Y si que es frio! Muchos de mis camaradas han muerto de hipotermia, yo y Gilbert nos mantenemos, como somos un rango mas de avanzada nos dan mejores alimentos que a los demás, me parece injusto pero asi puedo sobrevivir. A mi hermano le agrada menos que a mi, pero entiende que es para volver él con Roderich y yo contigo.

El Ejercito Rojo nos espera cruzando las montañas, saben que quizá menos de la mitad llegue allí. Oí que el que los comanda es un hombre bastante temible; le dicen "El monstruo del Norte" o "Iván, el del norte helado", habrás oído de él de seguro, fue el que dirigió uno de los ataques contra Japón a favor de Rusia y China; Iván Braginski se llama, es un hombre temible y mi hermano lo odia.

Me imagino que las cosas no deben estar mucho mejor en Italia. Luego de la firma del Armisticio los estadounidenses son moneda corriente alla. Encima los franceses han recuperado sus tierras; no es que haya estado a favor en un principio es que los franceses son… tan raros. No se como explicarme pero se que me entiendes.

Te estaras preguntando como es que hago para que lleguen todas estas cartas; esta y las demás, con tanta información que para un soldado normal seria imposible de enviar. Bueno, el porque es simple, como capitán de mi división tengo la suerte de que no revisen mis enviados, salvo el destinatario, en este caso tu.

…Bueno, ya he hablado mucho de mi, ¿Cómo te va a ti? ¿A tu hermano? ¿A tu familia? Supongo que mejor a que yo les va. No veo la hora de volver contigo, te extraño mucho. La guerra vuelve blando hasta al mas fuerte, creo que ahora entiendo eso que dicen.

Se que lloraras, que rezaras aunque te pida que no lo hagas. Y no es por malo, sino porque no quiero que nadie, ni muchísimo menos tu, derrame lagrimas que de seguro no serán oídas. Pero aunque diga eso se que lo haras, y eso en un punto me pone feliz porque se que estas conmigo.

Ich Liebe Dich… no, Ti Amo, Feliciano.

Volvere a casa, lo prometo.

Ludwig Beilschmidt"

* * *

><p>Feliciano sostenía la carta, mientras releía un millón de veces ese "Ti amo" dirigido a él desde la helada Rusia. Doblo la carta y la guardo en una gaveta que tenia muchas mas cartas, todas perfectamente ordenadas.<p>

Mientras acomodaba el ultimo manuscrito sobre los otros, no se dio cuenta como habia empezado a llorar desconsoladamente, las lagrimas bajaban de su rostro como una tortuosa y lastimera rutina.

Solo que esta vez habia una razón mucho mayor…

_La carta habia sido escrita hace tres meses. Dos días antes que Alemania se rindiera ante Rusia, declarando el fin de la Segunda Guerra Mundial_.

_Ludwig jamas volvió… Gilbert si, pero nunca hablo, quedo traumado por las cosas que vivio en aquella batalla sin, realmente, ningun ganador. Lo único que se gano fueron las miles de muertes y la ruina que eso trajo._

Nada se gana con la guerra. Esos fueron los pensamientos de Feliciano. Que otra vez se habia quedado solo.

* * *

><p>Es el primer GerIta que escribo y quede muy satisfecha con el resultado n.n A decir verdad; como le tuvo que haber pasado a muchas de nosotras, esta fue la primer pareja que me gusto de Hetalia y le guardo un cariño por demás especial. Si bien no me gusta el lemon con esta pareja -<em>No me imagino a Feli en esa situacion, perdón<em>- es lejos una de las tres parejas de Hetalia que mas aprecio.

Ahora me dedicare a escribir shots y drabbles de diversas parejas, para asi experimento con otra cosa y no siempre me quedo con el USxUK xD

Gracias a todos los que comenten :) Bye bye~


End file.
